Please
by brencon
Summary: He's standing now, retrieving his keys from his pocket. I stare up at him, wondering if this it – if he's finally realised he can do much better than the headcase that I am. AU. Five Part fic.
1. Part 1

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta. Part One of Five.

* * *

_

I sigh dejectedly as I tear the beer mat into halves, quarters, eights. Now ruined, I scrunch up the shredded cardboard in my fist before tossing it under the table.

The door open and Jackson saunters in, his jumper covered in sawdust. I fight the smile that tries to take control of my face. I win the fight against the muscles in my face as he sits beside me, having ordered us two pints.

He drops down into the chair across from me, a beaming smile overtaking his face. I glance at the others in the Woolpack and they all suddenly turn, facing away from us.

He shakes his head and his smile is replaced with a scowl.

I sigh heavily once more.

"It's been three months..." he starts, and then he's sighing too.

I tense, my jaw locked.

"It's been three months and you still can't look happy to see me in the pub, let alone hold my hand. It's been three months and you still introduce me as your mate."

He's standing now, retrieving his keys from his pocket. I stare up at him, wondering if this it – if he's finally realised he can do much better than the headcase that I am.

"I invite my mates along for a night out on my birthday, for my 21st - which is a big deal if you didn't realise, and you go off in a strop! My mum tries to be nice, she wants to know you, and you're just off with her."

He's not looking at me now, just staring at the ceiling as if it's the most interesting thing in creation.

"I am off home," he mutters. He looks at me expectantly, but I just shrug and lift my drink, taking a mouthful.

He sighs again and leaves.

I just sit there, watching as he goes. My heart is screaming out to go after him and get him, tell him I love him and that I need him. But my head doesn't want me to show that intimacy, show that need. Too many people in this village know me, and know about us already, without giving them more fuel for the fire.

So I sit there and he just walks away.

* * *

Seven days pass and, according to Paddy, I've had a look that could turn milk on my face from dawn till dusk. He asks what's happened, but I just ignore him and carry on. I go to work, I go out with Adam and Ryan, I avoid my mam.

Life carries on.

And then Cain knocks me for six.

"Get yourself sorted, lad, or don't think of coming back tomorrow!" he shouts at me as we lock up.

"What? Why!" I reply, incredulously. "What've I done?"

"You've scared off paying customers. Some with a serious bit of wedge! We've lost because of your attitude! Grow a pair, deal with whatever's happened between you and twinkletoes."

And then he's storming off to the pub, his frame tense.

I stare, aghast. What am I supposed to do? Jackson's gone, and I'm trying to move on. But a picture forms in my head – Jackson's arms wrapped around another, him making jokes and his lips on another guys. My blood boils at the thought, at the mere idea of him with another man.

So I make a plan. I grab my phone from the bonnet of the car that I've been trying to sell for the past few weeks, search through my contacts and make a call.

"Hey, mate. You up for a night out, away from the village?"

Adam mumbles something, and I can hear Moira chastising him for talking with his mouth full. I hear a loud gulp, a rushed apology and then he responds to me.

"Yeah, definitely. Getting sick of the dirty looks that Nicola keeps giving me – like I'd dragged in muck or something." He takes a moment, thinking of how to say his next statement carefully, "Things are still so tense here, Dad and Holly's bust up is still making waves. Where you thinking we head?" he asks. I hear the clatter of cutlery, the scrape of wood against tiles and the creaking open of a door.

"Bar West. I'm... I'm gonna find Jackson, try to make amends."

"So why are you wanting a night out? Wouldn't it be easier for you to just suck it up and call him?"

"He mightn't answer! I need to do this face to face."

He groans, and the rustle of his overalls echoes through the call. I can just see him now, scratching his chin as he thinks it through.

"It makes sense... but, Bar West? Last time I was there, I was getting hit on every five minutes!"

"You can take Scarlett with you, if you like – she might tempt Jackson to join us, he likes her!" I quickly offer, hoping to sway his decision.

"Alright mate, when we meeting?"

"In the Woolie, around 8? We'll have a drink there and get a taxi into Hotten?" I ask, heading home for the evening.

"Sounds good. Chat to ya soon, mate."

The call ends and I return the phone to my pocket and continue up the hill towards Smithy Cottage, to sort out dinner for me and Paddy (and Clyde). But as I pass the cafe, I'm accosted by Scarlett and Gennie, who are exiting it together.

"Adam's just called – you want me to go to Bar West with you?"

I sigh, and blink at the bright sun.

"I want both of you there, I need every bit of backup I can have if this fails."

"Back up? For what?" Gennie asks, crossing her arms and titling her head.

"If you must know, I'm gonna sort things with Jackson tonight. And it's easier if I have my mates with me, alright?" I explain, and suddenly realise that, with everything that's happened, my Auntie Gennie might need a night out.

"Umm," I start, unsure how to ask this – the last time this was the topic of conversation, I ended it dead in it's tracks. "Do you wanna... eh..."

Scarlett chuckles, and I glare at her. Gennie slaps me, "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"All moody and sulky! Just ask me!"

"DoyouwannacometoBarWest?"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," she smirks, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She really is my mam's sister.

"Do you wanna come to Bar West?"

"I'd love to – always wanted a gay best friend, this might be my chance to meet one!"

Scarlett gasps and holds her hand out for a high-five, "Me too – best mate a girl can ever have!" And my 'frumpy' auntie connects her hand with Scarlett's.

"Okay, cool. We're meeting in the pub at 8 and then getting a taxi, okay?" I state, walking away.

"See you there, babycakes."

I cringe at Scarlett's latest nickname for me, and continue on my route home.

Fingers crossed that this plan works... otherwise, I'm gonna be mithering for months.


	2. Part 2

_Sorry for the delay, real life taketh over! Thanks, as always, to Dangling Hearts for the beta. _

_

* * *

_

"Aaron?" Paddy calls out, stepping through from the office into the living room. I carry both plates to the dinner table, as he steps into the kitchen.

"Two nights in the same week?" Paddy asks, reaching his hand out and resting it on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

I smirk and shake his hand off, "I'm fine, I'm just being nice."

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks again.

"Oi, if you don't want it, Clyde still hasn't had his dinner yet."

He laughs and sits at the dinner table. I join him and we tuck in. We share witty banter as we eat, and ten minutes later we're finished and Paddy is offering to wash up. I gratefully accept the offer as I busy myself with filling Clyde's dish with a tin of dog food.

I call my pet, and he rushes to his dish, scoffing at the food as if he hasn't seen any for days. I fill his water bowl before heading into the living room to watch some telly before the night's events.

Paddy joins me soon after, slapping my legs so he can sit beside me on the couch.

"Two nights in the same week, dinner's been on the table when I got home – and not burnt tonight! – and you've walked Clyde every morning this week."

"Where's this going?" I ask, my face scrunched up in confusion.

"How's Jackson?" he suddenly asks, switching the TV off and moving in his seat to face me.

"I haven't... we've... I'm working on it," I finish, the only thing I can say.

"You miss him," he states, looking at me with warm eyes.

I swallow, hard, my throat aching at the force of the emotion I've pushed down.

"I'm working on it," I repeat.

* * *

I arrive in the pub to find Gennie and Scarlett sat in the far corner, dressed to Nth degree in a fashionable gear. I order a round and arrive at the table, sitting beside my aunt.

"I thought girls were the ones to be late for nights out?" I glower, supping my pint before passing the girls their drinks.

"My first proper night in a gay club! Of course I'm gonna be ready fast, I want to get there as soon as possible. Any word from Adam?" Scarlett squeals, drinking her vodka tonic with flare.

"After his last visit to Bar West, I'd say he'll be here just in time for the taxi. If he shows!"

"That bad, huh?" Gennie asks, sipping at her spritzer.

"He made great friends that night!" I laugh at the memory, taking a deep drink of my pint.

The hour passes, and Adam finally arrives ten minutes before the taxi driver calls me to let us know he's outside waiting.

We pile in, ask to be dropped off at Bar West, and banter consumes the journey.

Adam is in the front, discussing the weather and if it's been a busy night, when Scarlett brings up the reason for our outing this evening.

"So, wanna talk through your plan of action?"

Gennie's interest is piqued, and she leans around Scarlett, to ask me, "Yeah, how are you gonna win back your man?"

I cringe, still awkward at this topic of discussion. But I take a deep breath and tell them my plan to win Jackson back.

They look at each other when I finish. The looks they share are daunting, and I ask them what's the problem.

"You're plan... is to talk at him and that's it?" Scarlett asks, a sceptical look spreading across her face.

"No grand gesture, no bending of the knee... metaphorically, at least?" Gennie adds, again sharing the sceptical look with Scarlett.

"It's a bit limp, mate," the taxi driver offers from the front. Adam chuckles, I reach forward and slap him on the back of his head.

"Oi, you're supposed to be my best mate! Back me up here!" I exclaim, sitting upright in my seat and crossing my arms tight around my chest.

"Aw, you're sulking – such a hot trait in a guy," Scarlett giggles, and soon the others are laughing with her. I glare, my face aching at the intenseness of my stature.

They natter on, pointing out the flaws in my plan, and I just sit there and take it all in.

I'm fidgety, agitated, when we finally arrive at the bar. We shuffle out, I pay for the taxi and we head off into the pub.

Two hours later, Gennie and Scarlett are three sheets to the wind, a group of lads surrounding them at our table as they discuss shite that I couldn't half care about.

Me and Adam are at the bar, awaiting our shots that we ordered 10 minutes ago.

"Where are our drinks?" I growl, pushing up on the bar top, staring up each side of the throbbing counter as other patrons shuffle and fight for their orders to be taken. The three bar workers are overwhelmed.

* * *

Two hours here and no sign of Jackson. Each time the door opened, I craned my neck to look, to see if he was there.

And it was never him.

I downed bottle after bottle, shot after shot. The alcohol seemed to have no effect.

So we planned to make a night of it, or I did, but Adam kept coaxing me to call Jay, to have him meet us at the bar and to have a night out with us.

I ignored it, and continued drinking.

Our sambuca finally rests before us, I pass over the money and accept my change before we raise our glasses, chink them off each other and then throw them down our throats.

I groan at the pain, the burning off my throat distracts from the failure the night has become.

So I make a decision.

"Wanna play pool?" I ask him, looking at Adam dead in the eye.

"What about the plan to get your boyfriend back?"

"He's not here, he won't be here, so let's enjoy the night, have a good time and get bladdered. Okay?"

I hold my fist up, waiting for him to return it.

"Okay," he replies, meeting my fist and then doing this lame thing of an explosion. I just stare at him sceptically.

"More booze is needed if you're going to be this stupid."

He laughs, slaps my back and then faces the bar once more.

* * *

It's just gone midnight, the drinks are going fast, the night is good.

And this guy has been checking me out since we got here. I've tried to give off these 'I'm taken' vibes, but I think it's not working. I finish my beer and get to my feet.

I ask if anyone needs a drink, but they raise their half empty glasses. I nod and continue on my way to the bar.

The crowd has thinned out, moving on to clubs or home, and the atmosphere is just perfect. A night out with my mates, to distract me from it all. From the problem with my boyfriend. The problem that I created.

I arrive at the bar, order a soft drink. I pay with the change I've gathered throughout the night, and as I'm about to raise the drink to my lips, a bottle of beer is placed before me. I look around to find the guy...

The guy who has been looking away each time I caught him staring, the guy whose mates have been egging him on to talk to me all evening.

He's tall, taller than me, he's beefed out and tanned, a floppy haircut and a pierced eyebrow and a crucifix around his neck.

And he's standing right next to me and I can feel the heat from his body and smell his aftershave, and the buzz from the beer and the sambuca is too good.

"Hey, saw you on your way over and I'd thought I'd be a gent and get you a beer, save you your pennies."

I blush and pray that the spotlights don't shine on me to show it to all and sundry.

I blush, because he's hot, and I'm feeling lonely and sad about myself.

I blush and thank him for the beer.

And then he makes a joke about a rabbit and the moon, and it's so weak that I can't help but laugh.

We do the introductions and we chat and he's nice, and I'm moving on.

And he's nice and he's funny, and we're having a good time and still talking at the bar when 1am comes by.

And we drink and we laugh.

And he kisses me.


	3. Part 3

_A faster update - so proud of myself! Thanks, as always, goes to Dangling Hearts. Part 3 of 5.

* * *

_

I'm kissing him back, and his tongue is in my mouth and he's pulling me tight against him and his hands are on my back and mine are locked around his neck.

And it's fun, it's hot, it's distracting.

And then I'm being pulled away, hands grabbing at my elbows and pulling us apart and Adam is all in my face, talking about Jackson and how I'm such a fool and what the hell do I think I'm doing.

"Oh, just sod off, mate, alright? Just do one!" I snarl back, glaring fiercely at my so called best mate.

"Yeah, I'll just do that, and let you make the biggest mistake of your life! Aaron, you've got a boyfriend!"

He's staring at the heavens and sighing as I cross my arms harshly. The guy whose tongue was just in my mouth, warm and wet against my own. The guy, whose name I don't even know, is just staring back and forth between us.

"Yeah, and he left! After everything I've gone through, he left me!" My voice aches, the shouting tearing my throat.

"Because you wouldn't show him any affection in public! And yet, a week later, you've got your tongue down some other guy's throat! In a busy pub on a Friday night! You make no sense Aaron!"

"I'm 18! Who says I should settle down with my first boyfriend! I should be out there, having fun!" I'm shaking with anger now, and I just roll my eyes and face the bar to get a drink – something that I need badly now.

Adam storms off, back to our mates.

The guy joins me at the bar and lets out a slow breath.

"Man, do I feel awkward..." he says, smiling at me, his pierced eyebrow raised at me in jest.

"Sorry about that..." I mumble, as my shot is placed before me.

"No worries, I've been in the same sort of situation before myself."

I laugh as he orders another drink, a shot as well, and he settles in beside me.

"So, you got a name?" I ask finally, the temptation too much to leave it hanging.

"I do, as a matter of fact!" He replies, and we clash our shot glasses together before downing them.

"Am I gonna find it out anytime soon?" I ask, paying for both drinks.

"It's Paddy, mate, and you're Aaron, right?" he asks, smiling at me.

"That I am! So, Paddy – just have to say, my landlord/mate is another Paddy too – what do you do?"

"I'm in uni, studying to be an engineer. You?" He asks, before ordering us another couple of beers for us.

"Mechanic, down in Emmerdale," I reply, taking the proffered drink. "So, you're out enjoying your last few days of freedom before heading back?"

"Yeah, just checking out the talent at home before moving back up on Tuesday. I haven't seen you around here before..."

"Yeah, I've only been out a few months –"

"And you're already settled and with a guy? You move fast!" he winks, and pays for the fresh bottles.

"Hey, it's actually been a lot more complicated than that!" I reply, drinking a couple of gulps of beer in quick succession.

"Isn't it always?"

"And anyway, that thing is over, so it's not worth mentioning."

"Your mate didn't seem to think so," Paddy states, nodding over to the group I came with, who are talking fast and glancing over at the pair of us every few seconds.

"Agh, I brought them here to have a good time, and when I do that they just freak out on me."

"Some mates just can't let things go, I guess."

"They're alright, really, they just..."I pause, aiming for the right word and finding none.

"Worry?" Paddy supplies and I nod.

"That's the best way to put it."

"Here they all come now, to save you."

"Brilliant," I grumble.

Gennie is leading the pack, throwing her handbag further up her shoulder. Scarlett is sharing contact details with her new best mate, and Adam is trailing behind with a scowl on his face.

"I think my taxi's here..." I say, finishing my beer and placing the empty bottle on the counter.

"Oh, okay. Well... it was nice to meet you," Paddy says, his hands deep in his pockets. I take a deep breath, stare up at him and finally ask.

"Could I have your number? I'd... I'd, em, like to chat to ya again."

He smiles brightly and then reams off his number, which I dutifully save under "Paddy BW" before asking what his last name is.

"Thornton."

I make the changes just as Gennie arrives at my side.

"Taxi here?" I ask her, beating her to the statement.

"Yeah, just got the call."

"Cool. See ya Paddy!" I call over my shoulder.

"Chat to ya, Aaron!" he calls back.

* * *

We clamber into the taxi, Gennie in the front, as I slide in the back with Scarlett and Adam.

"I love him!" Scarlett cheers, clapping her hands three times in quick succession.

"Should I be worried?" Adam jokes, poking her in the side.

"Oi, leave Lief alone! He's lovely!"

I chuckle, leaning my head against the headrest.

"His name is Lief? Really?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Scarlett replies, looking around her boyfriend.

"Nothing... his parents just must've hated him!"

"Oi! You don't even know the guy!"

"With a name like Lief, I really don't want to!"

"And who was the guy you were playing tonsil hockey with?" My auntie calls from the front, having turned down the radio beforehand.

"Yeah, no Jackson there this evening so you start sharing spit with some other guy? Smooth Aaron, real smooth!" Scarlett joins in, like I should've expected.

"Hey, I was just having a bit of fun!" I defend myself, but everyone scoffs.

"Let me get this straight – pardon the pun," The taxi driver butts in, "Your fella wasn't there, so you couldn't use your plan and you didn't call him and invite him out, and then you pull another guy?"

"That's pretty much the situation, mate," Adam confirms.

"That's low, lad. I can see why the first fella left ya."

"If I want any of your input, I'll ask for it!" I snap, now staring out the window as the world passes by.

"You did though! That's why you wanted us out with you! Our input, our help, to win Jackson back!" Gennie replies.

The four of them continue to discuss my failure as a boyfriend and as a human being with human feelings all the way home. When we reach the village, I'm the first to leave the taxi and rush home.

I let myself in, slamming the door shut behind me before locking it. I stomp my way up the stairs and strip quickly, before climbing into bed. And just as I'm about to fall asleep, a text enters the inbox of my phone.

I grumble as I climb out from under the covers, searching through the discarded clothes before I finally find my jeans. I retrieve my phone and open the message.

_From: Jackson, W. Recieved: 01:54am._

_Hope his mouth tasted nice._

Nothing else.

I cringe, toss the phone aside and climb beneath the shelters of my covers.

What have I done?


	4. Part 4

_Thanks to Dangling Hearts for the beta. Part 4 of 5._

After a few hours sleep, and constant dark thoughts and beating myself up in between the bouts of sleep, the alarm clock finally buzzed it's annoying sound to indicate the start of a new day. I push myself up in the bed and wipe at my tired eyes before tossing the covers aside and climbing from the too-small bed.

I rush through my morning routine, finish breakfast before eight thirty and I'm out the door before Paddy's made an appearance. I lock up behind me and rush to work, aching to get lost in the jobs of the day.

Cain's opening up as I arrive and by the look of him, he's got a banging hangover. I think of a comment, but just keep it to myself as I fill the kettle and set it to boil.

"How was last night?" he asks, smirking at me as he checks the list of tasks for the day.

I grumble a reply as I make the tea and pass him his cup.

"That good? So you've made up with twinkletoes?"

I grumble again before supping my tea.

"Are you gonna be like this all day or what? Cause if you're gonna be like this with the customers, then you should just jog on home lad."

I was about to reply when Adam sped up into the forecourt of the garage on his quad, sending the loose stones in every direction.

"Well lad, you come to your senses yet?" Adam asks me, pulling his helmet off and switching the engine off.

"What's he done?" Cain asks Adam, as if I'm not even here.

"He's being a pillock, but how's that any different than usual?" Adam replies, and I roll my eyes.

"What's he done?" Cain asks again, and I know he's just trying to rile me up. But I ignore it all and move to another wreck of a car that needs work.

"Got with another fella!" Adam exclaims, as he places his helmet on the seat of the quad.

Cain chuckles as he rests his mug on the bonnet of another car, "Living up to the stereotype, eh Aaron?"

"Ah, just do one, the pair of ye!" I reply, before storming off home.

"Look at that, he's got the 'going off in a huff' act down to a T! Good on ya Aaron, embrace your true self!" Cain calls after me as he laughs loudly. Adam chases after me, skidding across the gravel.

"Aaron, just call him and apologise! It'll make things better for everyone!" He pleads, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"He knows, Adam! He text me last night! He knows about Paddy!" I can't stop myself. I need to tell someone.

"How? He wasn't there last night, was he?" Adam asks, worry etched across his features.

"I don't know! He just text me last night, asking how his mouth tasted!"

"That's not like him – he must be really hurt, Aaron. Call him! It's the only way to sort this all out!"

"It's not my problem!" I state, and we both know I'm lying. It's my prejudices that are breaking us up, and my idiocy isn't helping the situation.

"It is, Aaron, you kissed another guy – and he knows! Even before that, you wouldn't show him any intimacy and then you kiss some other guy in an instant? It's not on, Aaron."

I act as if his words hold no value to me as I continue up the hill to home. But I stop still suddenly, Adam walking into my back.

"What's the problem?" He asks, but I don't reply. I don't need to. He sees what I see. Jackson's van, parked outside Smithy cottage.

EEE

I dismiss Adam in that instant before rushing inside the house. I hear Paddy's calming voice wafting through the kitchen from the living room, as he tries to soothe our guest. I take a deep breath, steady myself, before entering the sitting room.

"Ah, here he is now!" Paddy sighs, grateful for the release it seems. He's to his feet in an instance, side-stepping me as he walks towards his place of his business.

"Hey," Jackson whispers, staring intently at his untied shoelace. He takes the laces between his fingers and ties them together tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, trying and failing not to sound pissed off.

"Just came to get some stuff I'd left here," he explains, pointing to the CD's and clothes that are stacked on the coffee table.

I try to form words to reply, but nothing comes to me. He scratches at his cheek as he gets to his feet. He's leaving, again... and this time it's permanent.

"Don't go..." I don't realise I'm talking, but I mean it.

"Please, Aaron... it's too much. You can't even smile at me and then you go and kiss another guy? What kind of relationship is this? One of convenience? Something simple so you can get your end away and not deal with anything else?" Jackson asks, his eyes wide and his hands clenched.

"It's not like that!" I say, but don't continue. I don't know what to say. What could I say to make it better?

"Oh, so you were only drunk? And you weren't pulling other guys, that you were coming to try and sort things out and got dragged into Bar West? Is that it Aaron, is that what happened?" He asks, his questions rolling into one as his face darkens with anger.

"I went there to meet up with you, to sort things out with you!" I shout, rubbing my head, "I went there to fix things with you because I miss you! I went there thinking you'd be drowning your sorrows! I went there and you weren't there!"

He scoffs, "Oh, so because I wasn't there, you moved on to the next guy who bought you a drink? How the hell was I supposed to know, Aaron? Was I just supposed to feel you near me and coming running to? Are you serious?" he cries out in exasperation.

"What, like you'd have you replied to my texts, my calls, if I wanted to meet up with you and sort it out? Gimme a break, when you left, you _left._ But I shouldn't be surprised, really. That's what people do." I say, my eyes shining with unshed tears.

"People do what?" Jackson asks, his eyes less harsh as he listens to my outpouring of feelings.

"They leave. Me. It's always me, left out in the cold."

He sighs now, out of sadness. I collapse onto the step between the living room and kitchen with my head cupped in my hands.

"Aaron..." he starts. He's on his haunches before me, his hands on his knees, his knuckles white as he fights with himself to comfort me. Why is he fighting it? I _want_ him to comfort me.

"I'm sorry," he continues, his eyes boring holes in my hands as I stare up at him between the gaps in my fingers, my cheeks wet. When did the tears start falling? "I'm so sorry, but I just can't go on like this. I can't. I need someone who can be there with me, through the ups and downs, not someone who runs at the first sign of emotion, of intimacy." I make a noise in my throat at that, but he asks me to stop.

"It's not me who's leaving, Aaron. You were never here. Not where I am. I just... I like you so much, and you can't even acknowledge me. And I should've known that you couldn't, not yet anyway – you've been through so much these past five months that it's just... you need to have fun, to get to know yourself properly, before we get too serious for either of us to handle."

And he gathers his stuff in his arms and he leaves, shutting the door lightly behind him.


	5. Part 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, haven't really been in the writing zone for a few months. But finally, the last chapter is complete. Part 5 of 5. Thanks to DanglingHearts for the beta.

* * *

It's funny how much life can change in such a short amount of time. It took me a month to realise that I was single. That Jackson was out of my life. I'd ignored Paddy's texts for a few days, but after the 8th day, I caved. I met up with him in Bar West. We had drinks. But there wasn't a click. We're mates now. It's different from Jackson. He's not all with the calming words and talks. He just lets me rant and rave and then we get drunk.

He's with Lief now. Has been for three months. And they seem like they could actually go the distance. Paddy's home most weekends to see him.

I turned down the advances of any guy that offered to buy me a drink. I wanted to be me for a while, settled in my own skin. It was 5 months after Jackson ended things properly that I met Sam. He was all red hair and eyes as blue as the ocean and a tongue sharper than barbed wire.

We met the night of my 19th birthday, in Bar West. I was out with Adam, now single, Ryan, Paddy (and Lief, by association) having fun, the drinks flowing and the banter at its peak. I was coming back in from having a smoke when I bumped into him. I was about to warn him about looking where he was going when his eyes caught mine.

It was like an electric shock. I dunno, but it was intense. He just made me shake. I offered to replace his spilled drink and we got to chatting. We chatted and danced and when he had to go we kissed and he gave me his number. The morning after my birthday I gave him a call (well, when I say morning, I mean 4 in the afternoon – the head on me wasn't up for anything before 2 o'clock) and arranged a night out during the week.

Mam called by with a card for me that a night and instantly picked up on the happy vibes, how could she not, I was practically bouncing off the walls.

"You really like this guy, don't ya?" she asked me, as we settled before the telly to watch whatever rubbish was on.

I snorted, trying to hide it. I didn't wanna jinx myself. But then I thought of his sparkling blue eyes and that kiss and I blushed. Blushed! I never blush! She just cackled and, being my mam, had to instantly ask questions. Not even attempting to skirt around the truth, I just answered her honestly.

The date finally arrived and I dressed up, splashed on my new cologne (a gift from Adam) and ran to catch the bus.

I arrived at Bar West a while before him so, to settle my nerves, I ordered a bottle of beer.

And that's when he walked in.

Jackson Walsh. Builder. My ex.

On the arm of some other guy. Laughing at something stupid.

And I was surprised when I felt happy for him, glad that we had both successfully moved on from our failed relationship, even if it did take me a few months to bounce back.

His fella grabbed a booth by the snooker table as he headed towards the bar. He recognised me a few feet before he reached his destination. I wondered if he'd talk to me.

But I needn't have. He made a bee-line straight towards me.

"Hiya Aaron," he said, smiling at me with those kind eyes. He hasn't changed. Still as charming.

"Jay. Long time no see."

"Yeah, work's been busy."

"Yeah, Charity was saying you were working on the conversion. Surprised I haven't seen ya around the village more, to be honest."

"I thought.. I thought it'd be best if I avoided it. Didn't want to antagonise ya."

"Mate, honestly, it'd have been nice to see ya. There's no bad blood here, honest."

"Good to know."

He ordered their drinks, two pints, and we chatted as he waited for his change. I glanced at his partner as he racked up the table.

"His name's Steve. He's my mum's best friends nephew."

I raise an eyebrow at the explanation.

"Mum's new business. Thinks she's a matchmaker now. Except I'm her only client."

I laugh, because it's something I know Hazel would do.

"She's actually done well this time with her new venture. We've been seeing each other since December. I think she's disappointed it's worked out so well, actually. Think she has some other guys she wants to set me up with. "

I laugh again as he accepts his change, pocketing it.

"What about you? Seeing anyone?" he asks, breaching the subject tentatively.

"I'm actually waiting for my date to show, as it happens." I glance at my watch and then at the door. "He should be here in a few minutes."

"Well I best leave you to it! Don't want to be showing you up with my good looks and witty remarks." He nudges me with his shoulder before lifting the pints and moving off.

"As if!" I call after him, my voice full of mirth. The door opens a second later and there Sam is. He removes his glasses to demist them before scanning the not-so-busy bar. I wave to him and his face brightens as he catches my movement.

"Sorry, bloody bus was late and then we got caught behind some old granny out for a drive! Been waiting long?" He asks as he sits beside me, a fresh beer resting before him as I pay the barman.

"Not long at all, my bus got caught behind a tractor!"

"The joys of living in the countryside, eh?" He smirks as he removes his jacket and slings it over the back of his chair.

I laugh and raise my bottle, glancing over Sam's shoulder at Jackson. He raises his pint. I join him.

Sam sighs as the cool liquid quenches his thirst.

"So, Aaron Livesy, who are you?" He asks, placing me in the centre of his universe.

I can't help myself. I blush again.


End file.
